pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RAWEFC2
Team Doof: Ah.. less crowded... Alice: Now where were we? Oh ja slumpmassiga saker! Team Doof: Was that Sweedish for Oh yeah random things? Alice: Ja! Team Doof: You know you speak like 12 langueges beside english and Sweedish right? Alice: Men det ar roligt att prata sa har! Team Doof: You have a point there... Che: I Rickrolled Goldfish. Blythe: Cartof. Fg10: Yay a second one I'm so happy I could explode but I won't . Please no natural disasters *Hugs django* Django: why do you hug me Fg10: to aggravate adyson Regurge: I wish could aggravate someone, but Albert doesn't care if I hug Stacy. Ah Well Adyson: >_< Fg10: Heh Heh she looks aggrivated * still hugs Django* Blythe: 我喜欢土豆。是的，我这样做！ (mojibake translation: Wǒ xǐhuan tǔdòu. Shì de, wǒ zhèyàng zuò!) Fg10: Was that about me I hope not. please speak in english Alice: Catof.. Fue que Rumano? Team Doof: Dont worry FG10 there not talking about you.. I am not sure what they are doing.. Dill: Same here. In fact, I can breathe again! Blythe: Hvers vegna já cartof var rúmensku. Það var rúmenska kartöflunnar! Phineas: By the way, RAWEFC was made by HiBy. :) Vanessa: I like this new room better. :) Blythe: Eu son un Scatman! Isabelle: Shut up, please. Honey: (shocked) Did she just say the p word? Shae: No, she said please. Honey: -_- Regurge: When they say "Get A room" this is not what they mean Team Doof: Only you would think that.. (JK) Alice: Ah samtykke som jeg trodde slik Blythe... Dill: Like I said before. I like this room better. Far away from the first room in the first floor. Phineas: And we are in...? Dill: The 500th. Phineas: That explains the elevator trip... Che: Er... how many floors are there? Isabelle: (entering the room) A lot. The elevator broke down and I had to take the stairs. Honey: "Broke." (looks at Dill) Dill: Yes, "broke". *types something on his laptop and elevator PF goes back online* Dill: Anyways, there are 5000 floors in this building, so we can have up to 10 RAWEFCs. Blythe: Sarnane ulmeline! Alice: Hei, mana Perry (Alice terlihat ke kiri dan melihat Perry) Oh ada Anda Perry! Albert: What did she say? Dill: Hey, where is Perry? (Alice looks left and sees Perry) Oh there you are, Perry! Phineas: How could you tell? Dill: That's Malaysian language. Phineas: But you speak Indonesia- Dill: They're similar. Team Doof: {looks at Albert and sigh's}.. What? Oh I dunno.. Che: I'm eating a taco. Mentira no. (grammar fail) Alice: Jeg tror at det er meg som de ikke forstår... Jeg ønsker jeg hadde en taco Team Doof: You know you dont need to do that right Alice?.. Alice: 私が知っているが、それは楽しいです！ Team Doof: Ok this is getting crazy.. Albert: Ok I KNOW that was not english!.. or Sweedish Fg10: hey I came back from swimming now where was I oh yeah I was aggrivating Adyson *hugs Django* I'm only doing this to aggrivate Adyson: >_< Fg10: Heh heh Che: Well then. (hugs Kristopher) Honey: Hands off!! Che: You're a personification of me. Honey: Oh, yeah. Hi, paradox! Team Doof: Why does that seem so famillier... {looks at Alice} hmm... NAH.. Fg10: I like annoying adyson Adyson: >_< You know one Day I'm gonna get you Fg10: And I will defend and hit you too Django kisses Adyson and FG10. Ferb: I must say this room is..."roomier". Gretchen: Yes, yes it is, Ferby. Didi: (storms in and attacks Gretchen) HE IS MINE!!! (punch) YOU DON'T EVEN (punch) TALK TO HIM!! Daisy: And I thought I was violent. Fg10: django kissed me *faints* Daisy56: (pats FG10 on back) Che: Violence isn't the answer, Didi. Blythe: Potatoes are! Isabelle: ...-_- Didi: (keeps fighting) Daisy: I'm supposed to be the violent one! (Starts crying) Daisy56: (whispers to Che) I think I should leave. Che: Yeah, really. Daisy56: (starts tip-toeing to door) Tenma Tsukamoto (from School Rumble): Daisy!! Daisy56 and Daisy: What? Fg10: did django kiss me Tenma: Yes! Fg10: Who are you Che: (blink) Well then... Tenma: Tenma Tsukamoto! From School Rumble, the famous manga/anime! I gotta find Karasuma-kun! Sayonara! (leaves) Daisy56 and Daisy: (blink) Fg10: WOW django kissed me Adyson:>_< he kissed me too FG10: did you say somrthing Adyson:>_< Isabelle: Did someone say Isabelle Garcio-Shapira? Honey: Isabelle, you little — Che: Honey. You are not finishing that quote. Honey: Drat. Adyson: why does django like you Fg10: IDK he married me and you in the future Daisy56: WOODY'S MINE. O.o Che: Okay, Daisy. No need to... um... be creepier than you already are. Isabelle: Kind. Honey: Isabelle-you-little — ! Che: Honey, I will duct-tape your mouth shut. (Honey pouts) Daisy56: I love being creepy!! Plus, Woody is H-O-T HOT! Che: Um... okay? Honey: Daisy-you-little — ! Che: SHUT IT! ...that was a new one. Fg10: I like it when people are creepy I also like aggrivating adyson Adyson:>_< Daisy56: (punches Honey right in the nose, then blows wind over her fist) (Honey pushes Daisy56 down the stairs) Isabelle: When did you become so violent? Can I replace Blythe with you? Honey: I'll join you when hell freezes over. Isabelle: Well, jeez. (pushes Honey down the stairs after Daisy56) Fg10: I BORED AGAIN {Alice grabs Isabelle by the hair and shoves her into the pudding pool} (Honey and Daisy56 arrive in the elevator, covered in bruises and scrapes) Honey: What do you say to that, Isabelle! We take the elevator, not the stairs! Isabelle: (from the pudding pool) Shut it, Honey, I'm not in the mood. (wipes pudding off face) Candace is swimming in the pudding pool. Rachel walks into the room. Rachel: Hey guys. Isabella: You look like me, with green hair. Why? Wait....Oh no. I married Ferb, didn't I? Rachel: Hahaha. No, Mom. I assure you, you married Phineas. Isabella: You mean Phinedroid? Rachel: >.O What? Umm...Sure whatever. Isabella: Why is your hair... Rachel: It was red, but I dyed it green. Isabella: Oh. Ok, then. :) Dasiy56: (punches Honey) Don't make me take out my rubber chainsaw! {Team Doof smacks Daisys arm} Team Doof: You get out your rubber chainsaw I WILL get my rubber hammer! Alice: Gummihammer Zeit? Team Doof: Right! Daisy56: (nods) Let the war begin. Team Doof: Wait wait wait.. We should split up into teams so we know who is fighting who because that could get confuseing fast.. Alice: Wait.. why? Why are we doing this? Team Doof: Because we can! Pam walks in the room. Pam: There you are, Sister. :) Isabella: So I'm guessing I'm your mom too. Pam: Yes, yes you are. :) Regurge: That's nothing, I'm gonna get my REAL Chainsaw! Dill: Why is the sons of everyone entering the room? Team Doof: I dont know.. But I feel kinda left out not haveing any kids for my characters.. {looks at Alice and Carl} Hmmm.. Alice: Um.. {Looks at Carl} .. awakward... Dont you DARE TD! Daniella swings in through the open window. Daniella: Mom? You look...younger. Carl: Alice is your mom? Danielle: Well, yeah. I mean I do look like her. Ferb: Wow...I sure do have a lot of girlfriends. Gretchen: Yes, yes you do. Hey, um...Didi, was it? I was wondering if maybe we could just be friends, instead of hating eachother. Besides, it's clear Ferb hates choosing anyway. Ferb: Yep. 20 years from now, I'll marry both of you, and Emily, and 10, whatever her real name is. Hey, where's Smilez? (Jacob Greenfish apears out of nothing) Jacob: Smilez disapeared to the land of Klimpapoons. And the universe blowing up, that was Universe 144693. Daisy56: (watching TV) Who knew Pokemon still came on? Dill: Not me. Katie: You know what guys? I'm gonna go take something from the ground, fresh air. *inputs "0" to a keypad and waits for an elevator* Dill: Temptation, temptation, TEMPTATION!!! *runs off to hug Katie, which has just entered the elevator, locks her tight and starts kissing her as the elevator doors close* Team Doof: Nice Dill... {another elevator comes down next to it} hmm.... {Team Doof pulls Albert into elevator} Alice: You know the purple in my hair isent natural right? Daniella: Yeah I know I dyed my hair purple in memoral of you Alice: Wait I DIE!?! How? When? Daniella: Haha no I was kidding! Alice: ...-.- I see you get my sence of humor... Wait if I am your mom who is your dad? Daniella: Cant tell.. You know the whole messing up of the time frame thingy... {elevator comes back down and opens and Albert has lipstick smuges on his cheeks and lips and his hair is messed up. Albert trys to walk out and TD pulls him back in. Albert hits ranom nubmers into the elevatorElevator leaves} Che: ...should I be concerned...? Honey: Yeah, a lot. Isabelle: I'm jealous! FERBY! (Ferb doesn't come) Isabelle: Well then, plan B. SEAN! (Isabelle pulls Sean into an elevator and hits every button) Honey: The upside to this is that they won't be back for a long, long time. Che: Yep. Alice: Thats just one of the reasons I wont let Isabelle date Ferb... Daniella: Ferb? Ferb Flecher? Alice: You know him? Daniella: Cant tell, remember time thingy? Alice: Stupid time thingy Fg10: I knew pokemon came on Adyson: >_< Fg10: heh heh Danella: Pokemon? wow that realy IS a old show... Though in my time the monsters put the people in pokeballs or whatever they are called.. It is quite amuseing actually.. Honey: So you're saying that people aren't the dominant species in the future? (Darcy walks in) Darcy: No. We are the dominant species, and we're staying that way. Honey: ...who are you? Darcy: Isabelle's daughter. Honey: I bet. You look nothing like her. Darcy: I'm adopted, stupid. Honey: Oh. Whoops. (Isabelle appears in the elevator, still clutching Sean's hand) Isabelle: Yeah, stupid. Honey: Now are you sure you aren't related? Because your personalities are a lot alike. Darcy and Isabelle: No. Alice: Snippy much? Fg10: acually they made a new season which I don't get since the only thing changing is the characters. Adyson: They go to different places Fg10: did you say something Adyson: >_< Fg10: Fun Daniella: Eck.. I am not much of a pokemon person.. Hey wheres Dill? Alice: You dont wanna know... You know Dill to?! Daniella: Ap ap ap! Cant tell! Fg10: I'm not a pokemon person either Alice: I hope TD comes back soon.. I need to go back to this... Daniella: Where is she? Alice: In a elevator with Albert Daniella: Wait.. is this 2010? Alice: Yeah why? Daniella: Huh.. Alberts kid was born in 2010.. Alice: 0.o... Uhhh Daniella: {busts out laughing} just kidding! You are SO easy to mess with mom! Alice: Well you are from the FUTURE! How am I supposed to know? And that was SO uncalled for by the way Daniella: Sorry... I wont do it again.. I am not even sure who Albert is.. Alice: Seroiusly TD will be mad if you make those kind of jokes about her.. Daniella: Wait.. Do you people have Doctor Who yet? Alice: I have every box set! {sniff} You ARE my daughter! (Alice Flynn-Shapiro karate-chops the front door) Alice FS(very cutely):Hey everyone? Whatcha doin'? (the 9-11 year-old boys in the room start to drool at her, thinking "Wow, She's cuuuuute! I need to get her to be my wife.") Adyson:Hey, Alice Flynn-Shapiro! How are you? Alice FS:Very good. (boys continue to drool at her) Alice 0: Hi Alice! My name is Alice... Alice 0, Well that is not my real last name but.. Just call me Alice! I like your name! It is Awsome! Sean: (to Isabelle) Don't worry, I don't like her. Honey: Sean, you're so nice. Isabelle's so... not. Isabelle: (sarcastically) Thanks. Sean: Well, they do say opposites attract... Fg10: They do my teacher went on for 1 hour talking about that. it was better than the 6Th grade math teacher who talked for all of math class and half of english Adyson: WOW Fg10: I know *hugs django* Adyson: >_< Fg10: heh heh. YAY we got more editors for this page which is bad since thats why we made this page Alice: Meh TD can make a third one Daniella: Hey.. You look a lot like Django's kid.... Fg10: who are you talking about Daniella Daniella: You FG10.. You look like..oh whats her name... Amelia! Yeah you look a lot like Amelia Brown and... oops... I forgot about the time space thingy... FG10: yeah me and Amelia do look alike Amelia: yeah we do whats the time space thingy hey daniella do you want to be friends Daniella: The space time thingy.. It is hard to explane.. Like if I (being from the future) say or do something wrong it could shift the future ... You should wach the episode Quantom Bugaloo (Phineas and Ferb). And YES, Yes I do want to be friends! Phineas: I have WAY too many kids. LOL Daniella:(to Phineas) Well dont feel bad because I am claiming to be Alice and Carls daughter.. Carl: What do you mean CLAIMING? Ferb: Calm down, Carl. Daniella: Three words Carl, Space Time Thingy Regurge: Ugh, my brain hurts. Albert: Can't hurt what you don't have Che: Ooh, burn! {Team Doof giggles} Isabella: Phineas, I just found out there's a third girl who's in love with you. Phineas: Who? Isabella: Her name's Jane Brown. Django: Oh, my cousin? Ferb: Congratulations bro, on becoming a Ladies' Man just like me. Phineas: :D Regurge: Pfft, poser Daisy56: You just have to say something bad about everyone, don't you, Regurge? (Loud ding from the elevator as the doors starts to open) Dill: I'm back guys, but not for long! Phineas: What's with the face full of lipstick? Dill: Have you considered elevator dating? Phineas: *looks at Hyper* Not really... Dill: Try it. *doors close* Phineas: Ferb is NOT a poser. >.< Candace: Just calm down, Phineas. Team Doof: Dills right.. it is awsome! {looks at Albert} Alice: When did you get back? Team Doof: like 5 mins ago! You didnt notice? Alice: Nope Fg10: hey guys> OuO does that look like a smiley Team Doof: Kinda FG10: *hugs django* Adyson: >_< Fg10: you relize I do that out of bordom Alice: {eye twich} Did she just say.... Team Doof: Oh no.. Hear eat some pudding and relax... Alice: RELAX?! she just said the b word! There is no bordum here!...(sigh) fine gimme the pudding. FG10: Can I have some pudding Daisy56: I want tacos. Adyson: Well stop before I call you the REAL b word. Django: *sighs* Can't you both just get along? Stacy: Mata, tonikaku batō suru koto wa dekimasen. Adyson: Huh? Stacy: I said you can't curse anyway. Stacy whips FG10 for saying "boredom". Fg10: OOWWW!!!! whats the real b word. I'll try to get along with Adyson. Candace is drinking fruit punch. Team Doof: Isabelle (JK LOL) Fg10: >_< This is worst than the time I got trampled for candy and unless you don't want me to go crazy than don't hurt me Alice FS:Well I need to see what a NASCAR-like pit team needs me for. Alice Flynn-Shpiro is out for now, peace! (All the 9-11 year-old boys run after her to try to impess her) Stacy:Well, that was a very cute girl that has fans for her already, and she has only been here for a few hours. Isabella:Let's get back on topic! Maybe my Super-cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute future daughter will come back today. FG10: I don't know which one you're talking about you have SO many Isabella: Alice of course. She is the cutest one of my future daughters. Haven't you seen her in a swimsuit? That is why a lot of the boys her age have went away from this place of random! Regurge: I don't have something bad to say about EVERYONE... Fg10: who are the people you don't say bad things about? Regurge: (Facepalm) Category:Community pages Category:RANDOM Category:Fanon Works